I'm employing your services as a space heater
by Dinomonsterer
Summary: Fang, I'm employing your services as a space heater" a short sweet faxy oneshot


**A/N In celebration of Christmas and 100 reviews for my story "Maximum Ride Normal" (another au no wings fax story but with an upcoming twist) I wrote another oneshot. Check out my other story if you haven't yet and thanks if you have! Anyway I'll stop babbling now and write the story.**

**I'm employing your services as a space heater**

~Max~

"Iggy your turn," I said while kicking him to wake him up for his watch "and give me that blanket I'm freezing." We were camped out in a tiny cave in the middle of nowhere, and it was freezing here. To make things even better we only had three blankets. Gazzy and Angel were sharing one and Nudge had her own. We would all rather freeze than be kicked to death by Nudge in her sleep. Iggy had been sleeping with a blanket and fang even was using a jacket as a makeshift blanket. I being the group leader was suffering from the cold in silence.

"No way go share with Fang." Iggy said with a devilish smile on his face. I tried to grab it from him, but Iggy being taller than me had the advantage. the cave was to small to open my wings so I couldn't get it away from Iggy without beating the crap out of him which I was tempted to do.

"I hate you Igg." I said as I sat down on a rock at the far end of the cave. Everyone was practically sleeping on top of each other because the cave was so tiny. I sat there, shivering for about ten minutes before the cold got the best of me.

"Fang move over, I'm employing you services as a space heater" I said giving him a not-so-gentle kick.

"Mmmn," was the only answer I got but he scooted over. I lay down as far away as I could without lying on top of angel. The cave was tiny though so there wasn't exactly a ton of space between us though.

I tried to relax but instantly tensed as Fang grabbed me around the waste and pulled me into his hard chest. What the hell was he doing! I would have pulled away and I should have but he was so warm and I was freezing to death so I relaxed into his arms.

I don't understand how but even in this freezing weather fang was super warm. Every cell in my body seemed to be on hyper alert. My nerve endings were super charged. Every feeling seemed to be intensified, and it felt like I was feeling a million different emotions all at once.

I felt elated, ecstatic, overwhelmed, blissful, exhilarated, and just plain happy. What it all boiled down to was what I could only call love.

You would think a revelation like this would send me off the edge but the truth is that I have known for awhile. I have just been too scared to face it. I do love Fang though and I can only hope that he loves me back.

_"He does."_ a voice in my head said. Yeah I hear voices, well only two voices. One is Angel, the six year old mind reader/controller/talker, and the other is sometimes Jeb, my traitor of a father, and sometimes someone else.

"_Thanks Angel, now go to bed." _I thinkto her as I curl up into Fangs arms.

You might also think that it would be hard to sleep when it feels like a million volts of electricity are coursing through your bloodstream. (In a good way of course) Its not. I fell asleep in a few moments and for once wasn't paranoid that erasers were going to come kidnap my flock while I was asleep. If anybody interrupted me right now I would gladly rip out their insides and jump rope with them. **(I wanted to end that POV with a happy note lol)**

~Fang~

"Fang move over I'm employing your services as a space heater." someone said.

"Mmmn." I answered, but scooted over so Max could lie down. She lay down next to me and I instinctively reached out and pulled her towards me. I was content for a few seconds before I realized what I just did. _Shit _I was ready for her to beat the crap out of me but I wasn't ready for her to relax into my arms.

She must be really cold but I'm not complaining. Slowly her breathing slowed as she began to drift off to sleep. I was tired from a long day of flying but no way was I going to let this opportunity go to waste. When the girl of your dreams falls asleep in your arms you wouldn't want to go to sleep either.

Max sighed quietly in her sleep and I wondered what she was dreaming of.

"Fang." she mumbled softly and I smiled. She talked in her sleep, and she was dreaming about me. She turned so that she was lying on top of me and her face was inches form mine.

My smile grew wider as I looked at her. Max was even more beautiful when she slept. Her face was unguarded and open. Her golden hair fell over her closed eyes and her lips were parted slightly into a half smile. She was relaxed as she never is when she's awake and she looked genuinely content.

I could have stared at her for hours but eventually sleep overtook me.

~Max~

I woke up from a good nights sleep on top of Fang. I was still sleepy and groggy so I didn't mind and I saved the freak out for later. Fang was asleep and looking gorgeous as always. I wanted to talk to him and in order to that I needed him to be awake. I did what seemed like the natural thing at the time and leaned forward to kiss him. I kissed him for a few moments before I realized what I was doing and jerked away.

By now Fang was awake and I was mortally embarrassed. I looked into his dark eyes before quickly turning away and avoiding his gaze.

"That's one way to wake me up." he said while I started to stand up.

"Well don't get used to it." I said while offering my hand to him to help him up. He took it and pulled me back down so I was lying on top of him again.

"I fully intend to get used to it." he said and pressed his lips to mine. If I thought sleeping next to Fang was bliss then this was heaven. He tasted dark and mysterious and perfect in every single way. I knew then that the voice was right and that Fang was my soul mate. Kissing him was timeless. I kissed him for what felt like hours and for what felt like seconds. I could have spent an eternity like this.

When we finally broke apart I became aware of three pairs of eyes and one pair of ears that had been watching and listening to us a little too intently.

"You guys have three seconds to run before I kill all of you." Fang said forming one of the longest sentences I have ever heard him say. They ran and Fang turned back to me.

"That wasn't very nice." I started to say but was cut off midsentence by fang swooping in for another kiss. I could get used to this.

**A/n so its pure cheesy fax fluff but I enjoy reading pure cheesy fax fluff every so often. Tell me what you thought about it and check out my other stories!**


End file.
